Sangre fría, corazón caliente
by Annie Park
Summary: El invierno en Nueva York es como la ciudad; implacable y duro. Cuando dos personas se encuentran perdidas en los fríos e inmensos túneles subterráneos, la situación se torna complicada; más si uno de ellos es una tortuga mutante y no puede producir su propio calor. [Simple traducción, yo no soy su autora original].


**Sangre fría, corazón caliente.**

 _ **Cold Blood, Warm Heart.**_

 **Autor:** MayDayGirl-Save-Our-Ships.

 **Idioma original:** Inglés

— _ **Traducido al español por Annie—.**_

 **Nota del Autor:** Muy bien. Primero que nada, quiero aclarar de forma muy atenta que este fanfiction **NO** es mío. **NO.** Yo me distraje leyendo demasiado sobre Raphril el día de ayer. (Razón por la cual, no publiqué nada. Ups). La verdad es que ayer fue mi día libre definitivo y hace mucho que no leía sobre mi OTP, así que era mi obligación hacerlo. Haha. Bueno, el punto es que, por alguna misteriosa razón, el destino me guío hasta este fanfiction y yo agradezco infinitamente a Dios por eso, porque lo amé infinitamente. Lo leí tres veces seguidas y creo que, de todos modos, no fue suficiente. Y entonces decidí traducirlo con mi estupendo conocimiento de inglés para que lo conocieran, fieles lectoras. La verdad es que yo no le pedí permiso a la autora original porque no me comuniqué con ella al respecto, pero si llegara a saber que una fiel lectora suya acaba de traducir una de sus obras, y no le agrada la idea, sólo necesita hacérmelo saber para eliminarlo al instante. Yo no pretendo sacar nada con esto. Lo único que quiero es traducir una de las historias Raphril que más me han gustado. El fanfiction lo leí en un blog, pero después me enteré de que la chica tenía una cuenta en . y decidí buscarla. La autora original se tiene en FanFiction como: MayDayGirl-Save-Our-Ships. También tiene instagram, pero no recuerdo su nombre ahí. El fanfiction "Cold Blood, Warm Heart" solamente lo tiene en su blog, no en su cuenta de FanFiction. Cómo sea, yo sólo quería aclararlo porque, ustedes saben, el robo es malo y todo eso. Y me sentiría mal si dijera que estoy robando una de las obras de alguien más. Así que, aclarado. **ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA.**

Oh, sí. Puede que algunas frases estuvieran algo confusas de traducir, por lo que no están "al pie de la letra", pero la idea original ahí está. En su gran, gran, gran mayoría. Y, por ejemplo, yo he viso esta frase demasiadas veces en los fanfiction's de TMNT escritos en inglés: "Shell, yeah…" o "Shell… blah, blah, blah" Literalmente traducida, la palabra "Shell" significa "Caparazón" y adoro la frase dado que se relaciona mucho con TMNT. Así que decidí traducirla literalmente, porque me encanta. Aunque suene un poco extraña en español. Creo que sólo se menciona una vez, no tengo idea.

Bueno. Lamento todas mis largas introducciones, saben que pueden brincarlas.

¡Disfruten la lectura Raphril!

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Yo no poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Ni la historia. Sí, no soy dueño de ninguna. Ambos son de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

El invierno en Nueva York era muy parecido a la propia ciudad; implacable y duro.

La tormenta de nieve blanca que consume a la ciudad tenía a los habitantes de Nueva York resguardados en sus cálidos hogares hasta que la tormenta pase. Era casi tan malo en el subterráneo.

Los túneles de alcantarillado estaban completamente congelados, y aunque el agua del alcantarillado no se había convertido del todo en hielo, la vía a través de la red de alcantarillas era lo suficientemente helado como para que fuera casi imposible caminar por los túneles sin resbalar… A menos que tú fueras una tortuga ninja. Celosamente, April observó cómo Raph no tenía problemas para navegar en los túneles de hielo, donde ella ya se había resbalado varias veces. Raph la tomó cada vez justo antes de que cayera al suelo, para su inmensa vergüenza.

Esto en cuanto a ser una kunoichi graciosa.

Habían estado viajando juntos a través de los túneles alrededor de tres horas. Era seguro afirmar que estaban prácticamente perdidos. Se habían dirigido a la guarida en la superficie tarde esa noche y entraron en las alcantarillas por una entrada que no usaban habitualmente.

Simplemente, deberían haber vuelto a la parte superior de nuevo y buscar otra entrada, más cerca, pero ambos eran igualmente fríos y tenaces para hacer eso.

Por desgracia, resultó que el equipo de construcción había estado más ocupado de lo que Raph había previsto. Muchos de los túneles que Raph conocía bien habían sido demolidos, haciendo que tomaran un desvío y luego otro. Algunos túneles de los que había esperado para tomar habían sido inundados por la tormenta y no había camino para ellos a pie.

Tres horas desde que entraron por primera vez en la guarida.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que entraron por primera vez y estaban fríos, agotados e irritables.

"¡Te dije que deberíamos haber tomado el túnel de ahí abajo, Raph! ¡Esto es sólo otro callejón sin salida!"

"¿Eres estúpida? ¡Nosotros ya tomamos ese túnel! ¿Quieres que tardemos alrededor de una hora más?"

"¡Hey! ¡Tú eres el que debe saber a dónde vamos! ¡Tú dijiste que conocías todos los túneles de aquí abajo!"

"Sí. ¡Hace años! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que destruyeron la mitad de ellos? ¡Maldita sea, hace frío!"

"Sí, y nos vamos a quedar con este frío hasta que podamos encontrar la guarida. ¿No podemos encontrar una boca de inspección e ir a la parte superior para averiguar dónde estamos?"

"Claro, ¡excepto por que ya he estado buscando una durante la última hora!"

Eso causó que April cayera en silencio. Ella miró a la cara irritable y tenía la sensación de que su propia expresión se reflejaba en él.

"Así que..." dijo ella, en voz baja. "Estamos atrapados aquí hasta que podamos encontrar la guarida."

Ninguno de ellos tenía sus teléfonos tampoco. April había dejado el suyo en casa por casualidad y Raph no se había molestado en traer el suyo.

"Así parece", espetó él. Frunció el ceño en su dirección. "Todo esto es tu culpa."

April se tambaleó hacia atrás con incredulidad. "¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo es _mi_ culpa?"

"Si hubieras llegado a la guarida temprano el día de hoy como dijiste que lo harías, en lugar de esperar hasta que oscureciera y hacer que Splinter me pidiera que te acompañe, entonces nada de esto habría ocurrido."

"¡Eso no es mi culpa! Mi tía dijo que tenía que quedarme a cenar. ¡Yo no tenía elección!"

"Bueno. Entonces, ¡tal vez no deberías haber ido a la guarida en absoluto!", espetó Raph.

April apretó los puños con fuerza. Tal vez ella estaba cansada y agotada, pero esas palabras realmente dolían. Sabía que Raph no era la tortuga más sensible, pero nunca la había hecho sentir incómoda antes.

April podía sentir el dolor en la construcción de la rabia dentro de su pecho mientras miraba a la tortuga. "Raphael, ¡eres un idiota! A veces te odio, ¿lo sabías?" Gruñó ella.

Él la miró afectado, y eso sólo sirvió para enojarla más. "¡Oh, no! Otra persona que piensa que soy un idiota. Qué sorpresa."

Los ojos de April se fijaron en el suelo mientras ella hervía. Tragó con fuerza la observación de morderse la lengua, sabiendo que si ella no se detenía, el argumento nunca terminaría. Luego de Raph, no iba a ser la persona más grande.

La ira alimentó las grandes zancadas de April durante otros treinta minutos, antes de que el frío del aire pareció calmar su mente de nuevo y ella podía pensar con claridad. Ella sabía que sólo estaban gruñones y frustrados por la forma en la que el frío actuaba sobre ellos. Una vez que llegaran a la guarida todo estaría bien entre ambos.

April miró a Raphael a su lado. Tenía una mirada tensa en el rostro y April no estaba segura de si eso significaba que todavía estaba enojado con ella. Parecía estar manejando un montón de frío mejor que ella, incluso para alguien que no llevaba nada de ropa. April estaba liada con un abrigo cálido de color amarillo, una bufanda y un gorro. Había olvidado sus guantes, así que tuvo que meter sus manos en los bolsillos. Primero, ella había estado lo suficientemente caliente cuando había dejado su casa, pero tres horas y media en los fríos túneles comenzaban a minar el calor de su cuerpo. Sintió un escalofrío correr violentamente a través de ella. Raphael, por otro lado, no había sido temblando en absoluto. Ni siquiera había doblado los brazos sobre el pecho para mantener el calor.

"¿Crees que deberíamos ir por este túnel?", April preguntó con cautela. "No creo que lo hayamos tomado todavía."

Ella captó el más mínimo gesto de la cabeza de Raphael y procedió a caminar por el túnel. Mientras ella siguiera en movimiento, ella sería capaz de mantenerse caliente.

Dios, hacía frío.

April cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con fuerza y metió las manos en las axilas para mantenerlas calientes. Su nariz parecía haberse congelado y ella estaba contenta de que estaba usando unas cálidas botas de invierno para mantener los dedos de sus pies fuera de la congelación.

April miró a Raph, pero él ya no estaba a su lado. Girando alrededor, April lo vio solamente por la mitad del túnel, donde estaba casi del otro lado.

"¡Raph! ¡Vamos! No me hagas hacer algunos comentarios acerca de cómo las tortugas son lentas", bromeó, pensando que bromear con él podría aligerar el ambiente entre ellos.

Raph se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, y April frunció las cejas en preocupación cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba caminando con rigidez.

"¿Raph?" lo llamó April, preocupada. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada", murmuró él. "Sólo... sigue... Yo te... alcanzaré." Su discurso se detuvo y su voz volvió rota.

La preocupación llenó el pecho de April. Ella corrió de vuelta a la tortuga, casi deslizándose dos veces en su prisa.

"¿Raph? ¿Estás bien?", Preguntó, mirando a sus ojos como si fueran a decirle algo que él no podía.

Raphael simplemente la miró, pero el resplandor de sus ojos contenía menos malicia detrás de lo habitual. De hecho, sus ojos parecían ligeramente vidriosos, como si él no estuviera del todo despierto.

"Estoy bien...", murmuró él. "Sigamos."

April se mordió el labio. "¿Estás enfermo... o algo así?"

"No estoy enfermo", él luchó para decirlo. "Sigue moviéndote."

"B-bien..." April acordó, vacilante.

Raph comenzó a caminar de nuevo, lentamente, como si tuviera que obligar a su cuerpo a moverse. Su anterior expresión tensa, ahora estaba llena de dolor. El corazón de April latía en sus oídos, y cada movimiento vacilante que él hacía solamente servía para asustarla aún más. ¿Qué estaba mal con Raph?

Raphael casi llegó al final del túnel cuando se derrumbó. No se había deslizado como le ocurrió a April varias veces. Sus piernas apenas cedieron bajo él y cayó con fuerza sobre su costado.

"¡Raphael!" Gritó April. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?", Le preguntó ella, mientras se arrodillaba junto a él.

Raphael parpadeó con ojos legañosos hacia ella. "Me caí...", fue su respuesta confusa.

April frunció el ceño, temiendo morder fuertemente su corazón. Podía sentir a sí misma empezar a entrar en pánico. "Sí, pero, ¿por qué te caíste? ¿Porque te gusta?"

"Cansado", dijo Raph, mientras ponía la cabeza en el suelo del túnel de hormigón. April vio cómo sus ojos se cerraron.

"¿Cansado?" Exclamó April. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡No puedes estar cansado!"

"El sueño viene, April..." murmuró.

"¡No te puedes dormir!" April respondió, casi histérica.

"Frío", él insistió, su voz ronca y derrotada. "Demasiado... demasiado frío."

Y entonces, April entendió.

El cuerpo de Raph era diferente al de ella. Las tortugas eran de sangre fría; no podían regular su temperatura corporal como los mamíferos. Si la habitación a su alrededor estaba fría, luego ellos estarían fríos, y en ese momento, el túnel alrededor de ellos era como el hielo.

April cayó de rodillas y se quitó la bufanda. "Aquí, esto ayudará", insistió ella. Tomó esfuerzo, pero Raph logró abrir un ojo y mirar a la pieza de ropa que se le presentó. Él la despidió con un gesto de la mano, letárgico.

"Eso no va a... funcionar", graznó.

April estaba a punto de forzar la bufanda en él, pensando que estaba siendo terco, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. La ropa y las bufandas funcionaban para ella porque su cuerpo producía su propio calor y la ropa mantenía el calor dentro de su cuerpo. Raph no podía hacer eso.

Ella colocó la bufanda de vuelta, alrededor de su propio cuello.

"¡Vamos, Raph! ¡No puedes quedarte aquí! ¡Te vas a congelar hasta la muerte!" Ella lo agarró del brazo en un intento de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero al instante abandonó el movimiento. Él estaba tan frío. Tocarlo era como tocar el hielo con sus manos desnudas.

Estabilizándose a sí misma, ella agarró su brazo de nuevo, tratando de tirar de él hacia sus pies; pero él era demasiado pesado para ella.

Raph gimió y levantó la mirada hacia ella, pero él parecía tan lejano. Su cuerpo se fue apagando. April recordó algo acerca de que algunas serpientes y tortugas entraban en hibernación cuando hacía frío, pero si Raph se dormía ahí, él podría morir.

April colocó las manos a los lados de su rostro, justo debajo de su máscara. Él la miró con una mezcla de confusión y cansancio. "Raph, por favor", suplicó ella. "Tienes que levantarte. Tienes que luchar contra el sueño. Vas a morir de frío aquí afuera".

Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y ella sabía que no la había oído. Las lágrimas nublaron su visión y ella se apresuró a parpadear para alejarlas.

"¡Por favor, Raph!"

Con el último soplo de su fuerza, Raph envolvió una gran mano temblorosa de tres dedos alrededor del brazo derecho de April. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes estaban enfocados una vez más, y April pudo ver el flash de pánico detrás de ellos. Raph finalmente pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y estaba asustado.

"Vete April..." ordenó, con voz temblorosa. "Vuelve a la guarida... busca a Leo..."

April sacudió la cabeza. "Yo-yo no sé dónde está. Por favor, levántate. Vamos a casa juntos".

Raph cerró los ojos, su respiración desacelerando. "Yo... no puedo..."

Ella no pudo contener que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas en ese momento. Sabía que si iba en busca de la guarida, tardaría horas, y ella probablemente terminaría perdida, dando vueltas en círculos de nuevo. En el momento en que lo hiciera, y regresara de vuelta, ya podría ser demasiado tarde para Raphael.

Ella no podía dejarlo. Así no.

Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer.

Lo oyó gemir; un sonido tan diferente a Raph. Él le agarró el brazo un poco más fuerte, como si, inconscientemente, estuviera pidiéndole que no se fuera.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de mantenerlo caliente...

April se dio cuenta de que sólo había una cosa que podía hacer. Raph no pareció darse cuenta cuando ella se acostó a su lado en el hormigón helado y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Él estaba helado contra su piel, y le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no retroceder ante el frío.

Inmediatamente, como si se tratara de una reacción instintiva, Raph se acurrucó alrededor de ella como si fuera un oso de peluche.

Sus dedos se aferraban a su cintura con desesperación mientras enterraba su cabeza en un lado de su cuello. Ella podía sentir sus respiraciones lentas en el cuello; y las largas pausas entre sus respiraciones no hacían más que causarle más miedo.

April sabía que Raph tenía que estar sufriendo si estaba dispuesto a abrazarla así sin un pensamiento de orgullo. Dudaba si Raph siquiera sabía quién era ella en ese momento.

April no podía decir qué era más frío: el suelo helado en el que ahora yacía, o la tortuga que la estaba usando como un calentador humano. Ambos fueron absorbiendo el calor de su cuerpo más rápido de lo que ella esperaba. Su frecuencia cardiaca se desaceleraba ahora que ella ya no estaba activa, causando que su temperatura corporal descendiera aún más.

April trató de mantener sus brazos alrededor de Raph, frotando sus hombros escamosos para crear fricción. Sin embargo, sus dedos sin guantes rápidamente se volvieron inútiles en medio del frío penetrante, y ella no podía soportar el hecho de que eso los estaba dejando expuestos por más tiempo. Ella se llevó las manos a su pecho, temblando mientras trataba de entrar en calor de nuevo.

No ayudó mucho. Su temblor continuó siendo incluso más violento por momentos. Ella estaba regalando más calor del que su cuerpo podía producir.

April se acurrucó apenas unos cuantos minutos contra el mutante, y ella pudo sentir cómo sus escamas frías estaban quemando la piel de su cuello. Podía sentir que la respiración de Raph volvía a la normalidad, como la suya propia. Él se sentía como el hielo; y hacía tiempo que ella ya no tenía calor para dar.

De repente, las manos de Raph se aflojaron alrededor de su cintura y, con algunas dudas, él la apartó, dándole un descanso de la frialdad de su caparazón.

Sorprendida, April lo miró, sólo para encontrarlo mirando hacia ella con los ojos llenos de culpa.

"Yo te estoy matando", susurró él, horrorizado. Su respiración era ronca.

April parpadeó hacia él en confusión. Raph estaba de vuelta, pero era una versión extraña y asustada de él, en realidad. Un Raph vulnerable que ella no había visto nunca antes.

"No," dijo ella, con una mueca en su cara. "Te estoy ayudando."

Ella trató de avanzar hacia él de nuevo, a pesar de los temblores de protesta que corrían por su espalda, pero Raph se apartó.

"No," insistió Raphael.

April puso los ojos y le dio una mirada mordaz. "No seas tan dramático; estoy bien. A diferencia de ti, yo puedo hacer mi propio calor".

"Tus labios se ponen azules", afirmó él sin rodeos.

April se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada. Ella conocía el peligro al que se estaba exponiendo a sí misma; ella no quería que Raph lo supiera. Esa era su relación después de todo. No se suponía que el otro supiera cuánto le importaba al otro…

"Y casi te fuiste en alguna especie de hibernación," contrarrestó April. "Por lo menos yo nunca perdí el conocimiento."

"Bueno, ¡ahora estoy bien!" insistió Raph, con el ceño fruncido. April levantó una ceja. Si él estuviera bien, estaría sentado por ahora. Su cuerpo apenas podía moverse. El calor extra que April le había dado, le había ayudado a su mente a resurgir, pero sin más calor, Raph descendería de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

April no esperó más palabras. Ella era la única que tenía fuerzas para moverse, aunque con rigidez, y a pesar de las protestas de su cuerpo, se deslizó hacia él de nuevo: envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura; metió la cabeza debajo de su barbilla.

"April..." protestó él, débilmente.

"Tú puedes alejarme si quieres, pero una vez que lo hagas, yo voy a hacer esto de nuevo. Realmente, no tienes una opción".

Ella no pudo reprimir un escalofrío.

"Pero... pero no puedes hacer esto." La voz de Raph era dura, enojada; como si April le estuviera haciendo daño en lugar de tratar de salvarlo.

"¿Por qué no?", Lo cuestionó, con los dientes apretados. Tenía miedo de abrir demasiado la boca. Si sus dientes empezaban a temblar, Raph sólo podría protestar más.

"Porque... porque estás poniéndote en peligro por mí. ¡Yo soy el que se supone que debe protegerte!"

Ella lo apretó un poco más fuerte **.** "Bueno, estoy devolviéndote el favor por una vez."

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, pero Raph no la estaba abrazando devuelta como lo había hecho antes. Parecía estar en guerra consigo mismo.

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó finalmente. "¿Por qué no vuelves a la guarida? Habrías sido capaz de encontrar el camino por ti sola".

April sacudió la cabeza. ¿Era realmente tan estúpido? ¿No era obvia la respuesta?

"Porque tenía miedo de que si me iba..." Su garganta empezó a cerrarse, y ella podía oír cómo su voz empezaba a flaquear. "Si me iba... yo no te volvería a ver."

Lágrimas calientes se filtraron por su rostro mientras ella se enterró más en su pecho. Instintivamente, Raph envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Fue un instinto diferente del que lo había llevado a aferrarse a ella antes. El anterior había sido a causa de la supervivencia; éste instinto había venido de años de ser un hermano mayor.

"Tenía miedo de perderte", admitió April.

Ella tenía miedo, frío, y no podía sentir sus piernas. Su cuerpo estaba siendo atormentado por temblores que la sacudían tan fuerte que le hacían daño en el pecho. Raph la soltó, separando los brazos de su alrededor; pero no tenía la fuerza para apartarla o alejarse, pese a las protestas de su cuerpo.

Sus cuerpos estaban comenzando a cerrarse, y April ya no producía el calor suficiente para mantener a cualquiera de ellos despierto.

Estuvieron despiertos alrededor de los siguientes veinte minutos hasta que, lentamente, ambos se deslizaron en la fría inconsciencia.

.

.

.

April no esperaba estar caliente cuando su mente volvió a surgir de nuevo. Ella estaba envuelta con mantas gruesas de manera tan estrecha que apenas podía moverse. Sus párpados eran pesados, y el mundo a su alrededor sonaba apagado.

"Los túneles están demasiado fríos en este momento. Raph habría muerto si April no hubiera estado allí." La voz de Donatello sonaba tan lejos.

"¿Va a estar bien?" Esa era la voz de Leo. "¿Se supone que los seres humanos producen su propio calor?"

"Creo que ella va a estar bien. Ella no parece estar congelada, pero está sufriendo de hipotermia".

"¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?", esa era la voz de Mikey entrando en pánico.

"Relájate, Mikey, ella ya se está calentando," le aseguró Donnie.

"¿Qué pasa con Raph?", Preguntó Leo.

"Él está bien, también," les aseguró Donnie. "Espero que se despierte pronto. Es bueno que ellos estuvieran juntos. Tuve la oportunidad de realizar un seguimiento del calor de April en las frías alcantarillas, pero Raph no habría aparecido en mis sensores como April. Si April no hubiera estado con él, probablemente nunca lo hubiéramos encontrado."

"Ella le ayudó a mantener el calor, ¿verdad?" preguntó Leo en voz baja. "Sensei tuvo que hacer lo mismo con nosotros en el invierno, cuando éramos pequeños. Justo antes de crear e instalar un calentador".

"Sí, April es muy inteligente," Donnie estuvo de acuerdo. "Ella debe haberse dado cuenta. El problema es que sólo tenía suficiente calor para proporcionar, antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a _cerrarse_. Casi murió junto con él".

April sintió una gran y escamosa mano cepillarle el flequillo de la cara, cariñosamente.

"Gracias, April," dijo Leo, con una voz suave, "por salvar a mi hermano."

.

.

.

La próxima vez que April despertó, su cuerpo le dolía y ella inmediatamente deseó haberse quedado dormida de nuevo. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, fue recibida por la vista del techo de la guarida. Ella todavía estaba envuelta en mantas calientes mientras yacía cómodamente en el sofá de las tortugas.

Sacó los brazos de la maraña de mantas que la rodeaban y trató de empujar a sí misma a una posición sentada. Sus dedos sensibles protestaron en el tratamiento y April silbó en el dolor. Ella examinó sus dedos. Ella sabía que habían estado muy cerca de congelarse. Sus músculos temblaban por el esfuerzo de mantenerse a sí misma, y justo cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida y volver a acostarse, dos brazos fuertes la ayudaron el resto del camino para que lograra sentarse.

April se quedó mirando a Raph incluso cuando él la soltó. Su espalda ahora apoyada contra el cojín del sofá.

"¡Raphael! ¡Estás bien!" Exclamó April, con ánimo. Raphael la miró como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Él la miró impasible y April frunció el ceño.

"... ¿Qué?", Preguntó ella.

Raph no dijo nada cuando se sentó en el suelo junto al sofá y le ofreció una taza de té caliente para que ella lo tomase.

"Donnie dijo que esto ayudará a que entres en calor", le dijo.

April tomó la taza con cautela, consciente de que sus dedos no tenían su destreza habitual. Ella llevó el té amargo a sus labios y tomó un pequeño sorbo. Inmediatamente, su pecho floreció con calidez.

"Gracias...", dijo, con una sonrisa que Raphael no regresó.

April suspiró. "Bueno, ¿supongo que todavía estás enojado conmigo?", Preguntó.

"Caparazón, sí", fue su respuesta áspera.

April frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué? ¿Porque te avergoncé al ayudarte? ¿Es eso? Bueno, siento si no puedes manejar…"

"¡No es por eso que estoy enojado contigo!"

Un rubor rojo se deslizó hasta las mejillas de April, por lo que sus pecas se destacaron. Ella puso la taza de té en su regazo. "Está bien, entonces ¿qué es Raph? ¿Eh?"

Desde su lugar, con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, Raph miró hacia ella. Apretando los dientes con rabia, preguntó: "¿Quién dijo que podías arriesgar tu vida de esa manera?"

April se burló y puso los ojos en blanco. "Bueno, es _mi_ vida."

Raph gruñó, golpeando el suelo con su puño, causando que April saltara. "¡Eso no te da el derecho de hacer lo que quieras! ¿Tienes alguna idea...?" Raph se apagó con rabia.

"¿Alguna idea de qué?" April impulsó.

Él la miró con enojo. "Si hubieras muerto por mi culpa..." Los ojos de Raph se posaron en el suelo. "¡Oh, olvídalo!"

April observó en silencio como Raph reflexionó para sí mismo.

April se había equivocado. Raph no estaba enojado por el hecho de que April lo había salvado; sólo había estado loco porque ella casi se muere en el proceso.

Bueno, ¡no había manera de que ella pidiera disculpas por eso! Si aquello sucedía de nuevo, ella volvería a hacerlo. Ella y Raph no estaban juntos todo el tiempo, pero él había estado allí siempre que ella lo necesitaba. Él y sus hermanos habían hecho demasiado por ella y le habían salvado la vida de muchas maneras.

¿Por qué Raph no podía entenderlo? Por mucho que él no podía perderla, ella no podía perder a ninguno de ellos.

April echó un vistazo a la mara cara de Raph y suspiró. Discutir con Raphael era tan inútil como alguien discutiendo con... bueno, con ella.

April tomó otro sorbo de su té, pero ella no podía ignorar la molesta sensación de culpa asentándose fuertemente en su estómago.

"Hey... ¿Raph?" intentó April.

El mutante gruñó.

"Lo siento por lo que dije cuando estábamos luchando antes. Yo... nunca te he odiado. No sé por qué dije eso."

Para sorpresa de April, Raph se volvió hacia ella con una media sonrisa.

"No te preocupes. Decir cosas que no quieres en una discusión es una especie de lo que hago. Ya está olvidado."

April le sonrió y entonces se le ocurrió la idea más extraña.

 _Mi vida estaba tan vacía antes de conocerlos._

Pasaron los minutos y April terminó su té. Sentarse en un cómodo silencio era algo que ella y Raphael compartían a menudo con los demás.

"Hey, ¿April?"

April vio la parte posterior de la cabeza de Raph con curiosidad. Él había hablado, pero no había mirado hacia ella.

"... Gracias."

* * *

 _ **N/A: ¿Y? ¿No es hermoso? Yo sé que sí. Yo sé que les encantó tanto como a mí.**_

 _ **Nota adicional: Oh. Puede que hoy tampoco publique capítulo del Viaje. Lo siento. Creo que ya se me hará costumbre, hum. La razón es que voy a irme de viaje (sí, sé que no les interesa, pero voy a decirlo) mañana y no voy a estar en mi lugar de origen por cuatro días exactos. Puede que no lo tomen como excusa, pero para mí sí lo es. Y puede que siga publicando historias porque es muy probable que consiga internet a donde vaya. Y voy a llevarme a mi bebé *CofLaptopCof* conmigo, haha.**_

 _ **Espero que entiendan. Además, el colegio es muy pronto y me trae vuelta loca a causa del estúpido trabajo vacacional.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias! (Aunque esta no sea mía, claro).**_

 _ **¡LOS ADORO UN MONTONCOTE! :D**_

 _ **P.D. Lean las historias de MayDayGirl-Save-Our-Ships. Ella es INCREÍBLE.**_


End file.
